Episode 695 (3rd October 1991)
Plot Dot watches a gormless Etta stood outside No.27 waiting for Clyde, who has ran away. She thinks Nick should lie low until the dust settles. Etta is upset with Celestine when he makes a comment on the possibility of it being Clyde. Grant is furious when he cannot get hold of Fred to get the £15,000 back. Sharon thinks she has no chance of becoming temporary manager at The Vic because she has not heard back. Michelle thinks she sees Clyde in Bridge Street Market, but it is not him. Grant hurts Sharon when he phones around asking women if they would like to go to Mauritius with him - the same destination him and Sharon were supposed to go for their honeymoon. DCI Chapman returns to the Square to see Jules and find out where Clyde is, but no one will talk. Lesley Fisher finds Sharon and informs her the brewery want her as temporary manager. She is thrilled and goes to tell Grant, but ends up saddened by him when he walks off. Pat notices an upset Sharon and takes her over to The Vic to cheer her up, before suggesting they have a private party to celebrate. Hattie and Lloyd are rude to Dot when they overhear her insinuating to Kathy and Pauline that Clyde is the murderer. Nick decides to go against Dot's advice and heads out into the Square. Sharon turns down Ian's offer to work in the kitchen. Grant reluctantly decides to visit Sharon at The Vic. She admits to him she took the £15,000 back off Jeff and kept it for them. Grant kisses her and is thrilled to learn he has not lost anything. Jules finds Nick in the Square and winds him up. Nick does not fall for his tricks. Celestine sees Jules getting wound up and headlocks him. A horrified Dot watches on as a helpless Nick is choked. Etta runs out and gets Celestine to release Nick. He falls to the ground and the Taverniers unite and return to their house. Cast Regular cast *Michelle - Susan Tully *Etta - Jacqui Gordon-Lawrence *Celestine - Leroy Golding *Dot Cotton - June Brown *Nick Cotton - John Altman *Jules - Tommy Eytle *Lloyd - Garey Bridges *Hattie - Michelle Gayle *Phil - Steve McFadden *Grant - Ross Kemp *Sharon - Letitia Dean *Pauline - Wendy Richard *Kathy - Gillian Taylforth *Pat - Pam St. Clement *Frank - Mike Reid *Ian - Adam Woodyatt *Vicki Fowler - Samantha Leigh Martin (Uncredited) *Kofi Tavernier - Marcel Smith (Uncredited) Guest cast *D.C.I. Chapman - Marian McLoughlin *Lesley Fisher - Judi Lamb Locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public *25 Albert Square - Living room *27 Albert Square - Living/dining room and hallway *43A Albert Square - Front room *Bridge Street Market *Bridge Street Café *Turpin Way Notes *''Radio Times'' synopsis: The brewery decides the new manager of The Vic, and Sharon has a confession to make to Grant. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 19,730,000 viewers (chart placing unknown). Category:1991 episodes